Halfa Gangbanger
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: (If you don't know what a gangbanger is look it up on urban dictionary). They told me I'd be too weak. They threatened me at gunpoint to kill me. "I'm tougher than you think I am." Next thing I know it I'm a gangbanger. I should've let them murder me there instead. Now, I can't walk anywhere in that town without the thought of being murdered.


**_New story! The title is a play on words, which is epic! Rated M for safety. All in Danny's POV. R&R :D_**

* * *

My alarm went off, and startled me into waking up. _6:15 a.m._ I forgot to turn off my school alarm for the weekend. I might as well wake up anyways.

I stood up in my boxers shifting through all the clothes in my closet. Since I left my window open, I realized that there was a cold winter breeze outside. So I grabbed my white leather jacket with red zippers, my blue leans, and my black infinity scarf with fringe, then slipped on my black combat boots. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair up with hair gel.

Grabbing my wallet I decided to grab a cigarette or two to smoke outside the store, and then some gum to mask the scent. It's better then nothing, since Sam hates the smell.

I walked out my house to meet the lovely feeling of fresh, cold air. Guessing the temperature at 48 degrees, I felt at home. This is how the weather felt when I moved here. It was never like this since then, because constant ghost attacks altered the weather frequently. It's nice to know the old Amity.

I walked down the street to find an alleyway that led towards the corner store I usually stopped by. Blindly thinking that this could be a shortcut I walked through. I stared at the ground for a little, seeing tobacco remains scattered along the pavement.

I'm starting to get a bad instinct about halfway through the alleyway. I heard some chattering behind me, so I begin to speed up. Within two seconds I'm running for my life. The footsteps kept getting louder, an louder, until I fall to the ground with a knife lodged in my back.

I screamed in pain but nobody heard except the people abusing me.

"We got one!" A guy behind me shouts. After that about twenty more people surrounded me.

"Look at this little weasel. What're you up to sneaking through this alleyway?" The guy stood in front of me. Must've been the authority in this group since the others followed him everywhere.

"I just wanted to get my cigarette of the day, and this was a shortcut. I didn't expect to be stabbed!" I'm so pissed that the only way I could refrain from hurting these people is if I were chained to a wall by my wrists.

"You're nothing but a little scrap of a person. I bet you've never picked up a weight in your life. And what is this you're wearing? A scarf? Are you gay or something?"

"It's cold. I'm not gay, but is there anything wrong with that if I were? You're an offensive bastard."

I started to clench my fists. The pain in my back is unbelievable, but not as unbelievable as my anger for this punk.

"Well, well, well, the weasel thinks he could show me up, eh? I'd like to see him try."

"I'm stronger than you think."

That's a lie. There's a guy next to me pointing a gun at my head, I'm bleeding to death, and I'm so scared that I'm frozen. I am a weasel, but I'm a weasel that should step out of its comfort zone now.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

I suddenly got an adrenaline to prove myself to this guy. So I pulled the knife out of my back and stabbed the guy pointing the gun at my head in the stomach. The guy dropped the gun so I shot it at the jerk's stomach. The think that puzzled me is that he wasn't fazed. The gaping hole I made in his stomach had suddenly healed itself right before my eyes.

"What the hell?! You're a freak!" I started scooting back from him only to see that the guy next to me had healed himself too.

"All of us have immortality."

"Do you have artificial bodies or something? Are you holograms?"

"No. Our gang leader made a formula that you get planted inside you. It makes you immortal. You could be immortal too."

I stood there for a minute, replaying that sentence in my head. Is this guy asking me to join their gang?

"I'm not joining your gang."

"I don't think you have a choice. You join the gang and be immortal, or die."

A few guys pointed guns at me. My heart is pounding so hard. I had no choice but to play along and act interested and tough. I painted a smirk on my face and put my acting skills to the test.

"So, where's that immortality formula?"

The gang dropped their guns to the floor. They all did some motion with their hands to form the formula above them then placed their hands on my arms and legs. The combination of feeling dizzy, being scared to death, and the awkwardness made me want to pass out.

"The name's Russell. Come here every day at 10 p.m. Then we wreck havoc."

"My name is Daniel. Call me Danny though, unless you're sticking with weasel..."

"Naw. I'll call you Dan. See ya at 10."

As most of the members left, I realized the hole in my back was gone. I looked to my right side and saw a gang member. A female member. She has blue eyes, blonde hair that goes down to her ribs with bangs that have a clean cut just above her eyebrows. She wore a black leather jacket with black jeans black boots, and had on black lipstick.

"Nice stabbing. But don't get used to it. That's my thing."

I looked at her for a second and felt like I knew her. I got easily distracted by the stabbing comment.

"I've actually never tried it before. To be honest that scared the shit out of me."

I looked at her, scared of her reaction. She just chuckled though, which confused me a lot.

"I could tell. I see right through lies. Just stay near me and you'll be safe. The name's Jeanette, but you can call me Jenna. I'm known as the bad girl of the gang. The _single_, bad girl. I could be your bad girl, if you like adventures."

"Jenna, are you flirting with me?"

"Dan, you should be more comfortable. Let out your dark side more often." She smirked as she brushed my arm, "I'll see you at ten."

She walked away with so much confidence, it was sexy. I like her. She seems like the girl I always hooked up with in my dreams. Maybe this gang is a good think for me, but she's right. I'm a gang banger. Not a gang member. I need to release my dark side. Who could help me do that though? I have the perfect answer.

* * *

"Kid, I'm glad to be helping you with this. As long as you promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to hook me up with Sam."

"Deal. Thanks Dan."

"You don't have to call me Dan anymore. I'll be the good one this time. I'll be Daniel. Danny, if you will."

I left the ghost zone on that note. I felt like a different person. I finally released my dark side, and I feel free. This feels good as hell.


End file.
